finalfantasyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Zenos yae Galvus
Zenos yae Galvus é o principal antagonista da expansão Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood. Como Legatus da XIIth Legion e filho do imperador Varis zos Galvushttp://www.famitsu.com/news/201611/14120500.html, ele agora serve como o vice-rei imperial de Ala Mhigo desde a morte de Gaius van Baelsar. Apesar de não ser revelado oficialmente até a FanFest 2016, sua existência foi aludida nos eventos do Patch 3.4 Soul Surrender. Perfil Aparência Zenos, como muitos outros militantes Garleanos, ele veste uma armadura escura e muitas vezes aparece atrás de uma máscara branca pálida com dois chifres. Ele incorpora parte da roupa tradicional de Ala Mhigo em sua aparência, adornando sua armadura com tecidos e cintos. Zenos é o segundo antagonista de Garlean a ficar sem sua máscara às vezes, sendo o primeiro Nero tol Scaeva. Ele é um homem em meados dos 20 anos com um rosto jovem e pele clara. Seus longos cabelos dourados escorrem por suas costas e ombros, visíveis até com a máscara. Sua arma de escolha é a katana. Ele carrega "revólver de espada" de três em um, proeminente em todos os materiais promocionais de Zenos. Personalidade Zenos é arrogante, egoísta e malvado. Tendo sido criado para ser o próximo imperador na fila do trono, ele desconsidera a importância da vida humana. Embriagado pelo poder como o príncipe herdeiro e vice-rei de Ala Mhigo e Doma, Zenos pouco se importa com o seu trabalho de governar as províncias. Como Zenos nunca encontrou um desafio em batalha, ele trata seus súditos conquistados não como pessoas, mas como presas para caçar e participa de batalhas pela emoção da matança. Seu propósito na guerra é coletar espadas. Alphinaud admite que Zenos é um guerreiro inigualável e general consumado, o esmagamento da rebelião de Doma é a prova disso. O que Zenos detesta é um oponente que não oferece "diversão" suficiente em batalha ou covardes que fogem. Embora Zenos veja inimigos e aliados igualmente com desprezo, ele reconhece os usos e as forças de seus servos e aliados. Isso inclui o ódio de Yotsuyu por seu povo, Aulus mal Asina que daria aos Garleanos os meios para manejar mágias, Fordola rem Lupis o desejo de elevar seu povo a ser aceito pelos Garleanos e alcançar o poder de fazer todos aqueles que zombaram dela pagarem, e a devoção zelosa de Asahi sas Brutus a ele. No entanto, apesar de a maioria ser leal, eles são dispensáveis para Zenos. Zenos procura meios para aumentar e melhorar seu corpo, que já ultrapassa o limite humano devido à experimentação conduzida nele pelo império. Ele vai contra a doutrina dos Garleanos e subjuga o Primal Shinryu para seu próprio uso, alegando se importar pouco com sua nação e suas crenças covardes em relação aos eikons. Ao encontrar o Guerreiro da Luz, Zenos sente uma conexão no progresso na batalha. Suas últimas palavras são o chamar de seu primeiro "amigo" e seu inimigo. Isso mostra um outro lado de Zenos, que é solitário e possivelmente fatalista, que tendo sentido um pouco de valor no mundo, exceto por se afogar no poder que lhe foi dado ou no sangue de seus inimigos, por encontrar um espírito semelhante àquele que pode finalmente ser melhor que o dele. Isso também poderia significar, antes de seu comportamento maníaco com o Guerreiro da Luz se tornar forte o suficiente para desafiá-lo, que Zenos é sociopata e niilista, já que ele pouco se importa com as vidas e o mundo ao redor dele até encontrar alguém que possa enfrentá-lo como um igual. História Como uma criança criada por um pai sem amor, Zenos foi treinado pelo espadachim imperial no caminho da lâmina. Durante o tempo de Gaius van Baelsar como vice-rei imperial de Ala Mhigo, Zenos supervisionou a subjugação de Doma. Zenos se tornou seu regente depois de usar seus estratagemas para deter a Frente da Libertação de Doma enquanto matava pessoalmente seu membro mais forte, desenvolvendo um interesse em lâminas estrangeiras. Após o falecimento de Gaius no Praetorium, Zenos foi nomeado vice-rei de Ala Mhigo e nomeou sua espiã Yotsuyu como vice-rei interina de Doma, para que seu ódio contra seu próprio povo pudesse destruí-lo. Zenos soube do Echo pelos relatos de Gaius, desenvolvendo um interesse ao recrutar Aulus mal Asina, cuja as teorias de um meio para Garleans usar magia como as outras raças o intrigavam. Ele é mencionado durante os eventos de "Soul Surrender" durante o discurso de Griffin aos refugiados de Ala Mhigo no "Sunken Temple of Qarn". O firebrand o descreve como "uma besta sem um pingo de misericórdia" comparado a Gaius. Zenos aparece brevemente na conclusão da história de Heavensward em "The Far Edge of Fate". Um soldado se aproxima do vice-rei em seu trono em Ala Mhigo, informando que o Muro de Baelsar caiu para a Aliança de Eorzea, e pergunta se eles deveriam mandar alguns homens para consertar o dano da batalha entre Shinryu e Omega. O soldado recua de medo quando Zenos não responde. Zenos comenta para si mesmo sobre os relatos de sua espiã sobre os Domanianos se referindo ao eikon como Shinryu, e que as coisas estão prestes a ficar "mais interessantes". Durante os eventos de Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood, depois de ser recebido no Castelo de Ala Mhigo com o hino de Garlemald tocado em sua homenagem, Zenos descobre a falha de Grynewaht em perder uma nova série de autômatos Magitek em uma emboscada orquestrada por Raubahn Aldynn e para a resistência. Zenos pede a remoção de Grynewaht de sua legião por covardia incompetente enquanto executa o oficial de comando do Grynewaht por sua incompetência. Ele ouve o plano que Fordola rem Lupis formulou para contornar as barreiras que escondem Ranggr's Reach e abater os rebeldes. Zenos supervisiona o ataque, dominando Lyse Hext, ferindo mortalmente Y'shtola Rhul e derrotando o Guerreiro da Luz com facilidade. Perdendo uma de suas espadas ao derrotar o guerreiro, Zenos sai decepcionado com seu oponente quando a Aliança chega para ajudar os rebeldes. Quando a notícia chega a Zenos do ataque da Confederação a Isari, ele viaja para o Castelo de Doma e recebe a espada Ame no Habaki, que Yotsuyu tirou do Kojin Vermelho que ela havia matado por abandonar seus postos quando eles eram necessários em Isari. Zenos usa a lâmina para dominar o Guerreiro da Luz e Yugiri Mistwalker quando eles tentam assassiná-lo. Zenos descarta seu capacete quando ele é danificado pelo Guerreiro. Poupando o Guerreiro na esperança de uma luta mais prazerosa, Zenos se despede depois que a tribo Namai, Alisaie Leveilleur, e Gosetsu Everfall o impedem de matar Yugiri. Ameaçando Yotsuyu a não reprová-lo novamente ao subjugar os rebeldes, Zenos retorna a Ala Mhigo onde ele adquira Shinryu para se preparar para outra batalha com o Guerreiro da Luz. Quando as notícias chegam a Zenos da liberação de Doma, Zemus mata o mensageiro enquanto medita sobre sua próxima luta com o Guerreiro da Luz. Fordola chega com Krile Mayer Baldesion como prisioneira e Zenos a premia com uma das suas lâminas e a envia para Aulus. Após a perda de Castellum Velodyna (e involuntariamente causando a invocação do Primal dos Ananta, Lakshmi)), esperando ser executada por seu fracasso, Zenos, em vez disso, poupa Fordola quando ela admite que deseja crescer e ficar mais forte e, em vez disso, Aulus a transforma em uma Ressonante. Quando os Scions of the Seventh Dawn atacam o Castrum Abania, Fordola entrega a mensagem de Zenos para eles irem ao Castelo de Ala Mhigo para a "caça real" que ele preparou para eles. Quando a aliança invade o Castelo de Ala Mhigo e o Guerreiro da Luz chega ao Salão do Grifo, Zenos envolve o herói. Animado que o Guerreiro tenha atendido suas expectativas, Zenos leva a luta para o Menagerie Real, onde ele libera Shinryu e usa seus poderes de ressonância para assumir o controle do primal, fundindo-se em seu peito. Depois de uma batalha épica no céu, Shinryu é derrotado e Zenos cai no menagerie. Expressando alegria por sua derrota e por cumprir o papel que lhe foi criado, Zenos usa Ame no Habaki para cortar sua própria garganta. No final do "Rise of a New Sun", Zenos se senta à beira de uma cama em território Garlean. Não é explicado como ele foi revivido. Em "Under the Moonlight" Zenos aparece em uma visão do Echo no passado de Asahi, onde ordena a invocação do primal de Yotsuyu e lhe fornece os cristais e o artefato para que isso aconteça, tentando minar o arranjo de Varis para um esforço conjunto contra os primais, acreditando que as alianças não renderiam frutos. Quando o Guerreiro da Luz compartilha esse conhecimento com seus aliados, Maxima curioso ouve e revela que não tinha conhecimento dos planos de Zenos, adivinhando que um doppelganger poderia ter sido plantado dentro de suas fileiras. Alphinaud especula que um ascian pode estar envolvido. Zenos foi repreendido por Varis por sua participação nisso, mas Zenos assegurou que tudo o que aconteceu era como se pretendia preservar o destino do mundo. Os Scions investigam mais sobre o assunto, checando o túmulo de Zenos, apenas para descobrir que seu cadáver está desaparecido, enquanto um Elezen carregando uma katana com roupas da Resistência observando de longe. O Elezen pega um veículo magitek e voa, afirmando que "a caçada não acabou". Mais tarde é revelado que o próprio Elidibus havia tomado o corpo de Zenos, usando seu rosto e o poder associado a ele para causarr rumores da violação do tratado entre os Populares. Por causa da hesitação de Varis, ele não respondeu ao seu "filho", embora avise que deve agir rapidamente antes de partir. Em "Requiem for Heroes", Gaius van Baelsar revela aos Scions que foi "Zenos" quem assinou a autorização para a reprodução e uso da arma química Rosa Negra para ser usada contra os rebeldes. No entanto, Gaius e Alphinaud conseguiram destruir o estoque da arma e a instalação de produção, impedindo o uso futuro da arma temporariamente. Mais tarde, após as negociações fracassadas entre a liderança da Aliança Eorzeana e o Imperador Varis, que levou a continuação da guerra, Zenos é chamado para liderar as tropas em Ala Mhigo. Jogabilidade Zenos é combatido em três ocasiões, as duas primeiras como uma batalha invencível demonstrando seu poder. Na instância solo de nível 61, "In Crimson It Began", ele é o oponente final, que facilmente derruba os outros Scions, com o personagem mal podendo enfrentá-lo antes que ele decida que eles são oponentes indignos. Durante a instância de nível 64 "The Time between the Seconds", o personagem do jogador duelou com ele, mas uma vez que Zenos usa a Ame-no-Habakiri. Ele é enfrentado pela última vez em Ala Mhigo como o chefe da masmorra, onde ele pode ser derrotado e forçado a recuar. Ele usa o poder de ressonante para se fundir com Shinryu, que é enfrentado como o chefe final de Stormblood. Ele é enfrentado uma última vez na instância de nível 70 "A Requiem for Heroes", a última missão do conteúdo para o Stormblood. Ele é enfrentado pela primeira vez pelo jogador controlando Hien através do sistema de role-play, acompanhado por Lyse e Yugiri, então imediatamente ele é enfrentado pelo Guerreiro da Luz, e como durante esse tempo ele é possuído por Elidibus, usa habilidades mágicas poderosas além de seus ataques normais. Música tema Ao contrário da maioria dos personagens Garleans, as aparições de cenas de Zenos são acompanhadas por "Meteor", um tema usado anteriormente para Nael van Darnus. Suas duas primeiras batalhas são acompanhadas por "Wrath of the Eikons", um tema tipicamente associado aos Diabolos. Criação e desenvolvimento thumb|Artes conceituais iniciais de Zenos.Yûsuke Mogi é o designer de Zenos. Com este legatus da 12ª Legião Garlean, carregando necessariamente uma armadura pesada, Mogi teve que trabalhar um pouco mais no personagem. Mogi recebeu três solicitações bastante incompletas da equipe de desenvolvimento: eles queriam um indivíduo implacável, com cabelos longos e muitas espadas. Mogi então criou as primeiras ilustrações das quais ele ficou bastante satisfeito. Mas quando ele os apresentou aos desenvolvedores, foi dito que sua armadura era um pouco feminina demais, enquanto a equipe em modelagem 2D temia que fosse muito difícil representá-la no jogo. thumb|Arte conceitual inicial retrabalhada de Zenos. Em seu novo design, Mogi fez uma escolha um pouco ousada. Influenciado por Call of Duty e Titanfall, que ele jogou muito na época, ele imaginou um Zenos muito mais robótico. Ele sabia de antemão que provavelmente seria recusado, e foi exatamente isso que aconteceu. Além da abordagem excessivamente mecânica, os desenvolvedores criticaram o estilo muito fora de sincronia com o espírito de Final Fantasy, a aparência era muito comum e muito fraca para um grande antagonista, e ainda não era possível ver o rosto dele. Com estas duas primeiras tentativas, Yûsuke Mogi rapidamente conseguiu compor uma terceira ilustração, que desta vez foi aceita. Um dos elementos mais marcantes do design de Zenos é sua enorme bainha. Naoki Yoshida explicou que a ideia era que o personagem certamente fosse um espadachim, mas também e especialmente um legatus do império, e deve ter um gunblade. Eles procuraram mesclar as duas abordagens em uma grande arma. Outras aparições ''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT thumb|250px Zenos yae Galvus é um personagem jogável e um dos representantes de ''Final Fantasy XIV. Ele é um guerreiro de Spiritus. Ele foi revelado durante o Final Fantasy XIV Tokyo Fan Festival 2019. Ele foi adicionado na atualização de 26 de março para a versão Arcade do jogo. No mês seguinte, ele foi adicionado às versões do PlayStation 4 e Steam como o primeiro DLC fora do Passe de Temporada. ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Mercadoria [[Arquivo:FFXIV_SB_Collectors_Edition.jpg|thumb|''Final Fantasy XIV Stormblood Collector's Edition]] Uma figure de Zenos esta inclusa no pacote da edição de colecionador de Final Fantasy XIV Stormblood. Galeria ;Artes FFXIV SB Zenos Concept.jpg|Arte conceitual. StormbloodJapaneseCoverArtwork.jpg|Arte de Stormblood. FFXIV Zenos Artwork.png|Arte de Stormblood. FFXIV SB Zenos.jpg|Render promocional Stormblood. FFXIV Shinryu and Zenos artwork.jpg|Arte de Shinryu e Zenos. FFXIV_Zenos_Concept.jpg|Arte conceitual. FFXIV Prelude in Violet Artwork.jpg|Zenos na arte de Prelude in Violet. FFXIV SB Art of the Revolution - Eastern Memories.jpg|Capa do artbook Art of the Revolution -Eastern Memories-''. ;Capturas de tela FFXIV Zenos 01.png|Zenos chegando em Ala Mhigo. FFXIV Zenos Resonant.png|Olhos da ressonância de Zenos. FFXIV Zenos Shinryu.png|Zenos se fundindo com Shinryu. Etimologia Zenos era um profeta de Israel na época do Velho Testamento, porém, suas profecias sobre a missão de Cristo só são encontradas no Livro de Mórmon. Zenos profetizou sobre o sepultamento de Jesus Cristo e os três dias de trevas. Também predisse a coligação de Israel. Curiosidades *Zenos é representado no nível 70 em todos os encontros, mesmo quando o jogador ainda está inferior ao 60 sendo diferentes dos outros inimigos que são enfrentados em nível similar ao jogador, enfatizando seu papel como um oponente para o Guerreiro da Luz alcançar e superar em ''Stormblood. Referências en:Zenos yae Galvus es:Zenos yae Galvus Categoria:Artigos em Destaque Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy XIV Categoria:Garlean Categoria:Antagonistas Categoria:Samurai Categoria:Cidadões de Garlemald